theclubchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
V-Chakra
The V-Chakra is an S-Class Chakra based around teleportation and manipulation of the letter V. It's only known user is V-Man, and no other Chakra users have been able to successfully use it. Because of this, the only information about this Chakra comes from V-Man. It has a greatly destructive nature, with skills that can disintegrate their victims and multiple wide-ranging attacks. Skills Because only V-Man has the ability to use the skills of the V-Chakra, it's difficult to identify specific moves. Among those that have been defined have been listed here. V-Blast The V-Blast is a powerful ranged attack preformed by its user thrusting their hand forward to blast out a flurry of Vs spreading out in a conical shape. Each one of these Vs disintegrate their targets bit by bit, and if you're caught in the middle of the blast, you'll likely vanish from existence entirely. V-Beam The V-Beam is similar to the V-Blast, but instead of spreading out, it fires a more concentrated attack, making it more powerful, but easier to dodge. The attack shot appears as a blue beam of energy with Vs flowing inside it. The beam can be smaller or larger depending on how much power is exerted into it. V-Laser The V-Laser is one of the few less deadly attacks in the V-Chakra arsenal. It's a very small lazer that can bounce off of solid objects, and it goes very quickly. It's not known to be lethal, but to rather scathe the opponent as a set-up for a bigger attack. V-Wave A shockwave-like blast of energy that's created by its user when they duck down and thrust their hands up quickly. It immobilizes everything in its range, and can also knock them back. V-Aura An energy aura is formed around the user, making everything inside it a negative color. This aura slows down those caught inside it and stops and reflects projectiles. Teleportation Users of the V-Chakra can teleport almost instantly to any place they can see and to places they have recently seen and that they can remember well enough. If they fail to focus on the location they want to go to, they'll simply teleport and reappear in the location they were before. This method of teleportation conserves energy greatly, but has a considerable weakness. While teleporting, the user is stuck in whatever position they were in when they started teleporting. Because of this, in the short delay that they start dissappearing for, they're a perfect target. The same goes for when they reappear. They only gain back their movement when they have fully reappeared. Portals This is the V-Chakra's other method of teleportation. This method takes much more energy than the other, but has a much better range of use. The user shoots a thin laser of energy out of their hand, which, when hitting a large, flat surface, spread to create an elliptical portal. This portal will send the user through a short wormhole, which leads to the other end of the portal. The other end can be anywhere where the creator of the portal has recently been, or has been many times; enough times to remember the details of it well enough. These portals can be used to send other V-Chakra attacks through. These portals take energy from the creator to sustain for as long as they are active. The bigger they are, the more energy they take. They can be any size as long the user has enough energy to sustain them. The biggest known to have existed was the size of Stonehenge. Category:Chakras